1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a riding mower provided with a mower assembly supported on a vehicle body frame between pairs of left and right rear wheels and front wheels; a steering post supporting a steering wheel; a steering post cover covering the steering post; a driver seat located behind the steering wheel along a front-back direction centerline of the vehicle body; and a floor panel extending along the vehicle body frame from a region including the steering post cover to a region including the driver seat.
2. Description of Related Art
The overall length of the vehicle body (front-back direction length) is shortened in this kind of riding mower, and the maneuverability of the riding mower is improved. Operation pedals are arranged in an area where a driver places his or her feet (footrest area); therefore, when the vehicle body is shortened regardless of the need for adequate space, preserving the footrest area tends to be difficult. Therefore, a riding mower proposed in European Patent Publication No. 2514295 increases the width of left and the right footrests of a floor panel (lateral direction of the vehicle) enough to cover approximately half of the front wheels in a plan view, and positions an accelerator pedal and a brake pedal on the footrests. However, with this kind of riding mower, the driver sitting in the driver seat has difficulty seeing a border line between mowed and unbowed areas situated between the front wheels and a mower assembly.
To ensure that a driver sitting in a driver seat can visually verify an area between the front wheels and a mower assembly easily, a riding mower can include a floor panel where a front section of a footrest has a narrower width, as exemplified in United States Patent Publication No. 2005/0284120.